The Elf and the Veela
by cethmistmyk
Summary: Crystal Silverwood is your average Pureblood, until she comes into her inheritance and mates with Draco Malfoy! This is the story of how they found love. Creature!Fic
1. Prologue

Hi, so this story is one that I started a few years ago. I wrote it out in a notebook and it was okay. I began trying to type it up, but lost interest, then lost my notebook. I found it earlier last year and read it to refresh myself. This is mostly the same, but without much of the plot. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, and never will be, I make no money from this fic... Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Prologue:

This year Crystal Silverwood would be starting Hogwarts as a first year. She was so excited she was buzzing on the way to the floo. Her parents, both pureblood (as far as she knew) simply smiled down at their darling girl, the pride of both their hearts. However, as soon as she stepped gracefully from the floo, as all pureblood children are taught to do at a young age, did she become shy and nervous. Her father had never liked crowds, so he did not take their family to many crowded places, they used owl order for her books, a private tailor for her robes, and simply made a quick stop at Olivanders for her wand one day.

"Daddy," Crystal whispered, trying to press herself into his strong body, "There are too many people, make them go away."

Jotham Silverwood sighed; it appeared that his daughter got his strong dislike of crowds, in addition to his other traits. "It's alright, sweetheart," he said soothingly, patting her softly on the head, "soon you won't notice them and slowly it will get better, I promise."

Elizabeth Silverwood smiled fondly down at her daughter, she loved crowds, but it appeared her daughter did not inherit that trait, even with the others. "Come on dearest, let's get your trunk onto the train," With that the Silverwood family loaded their daughter onto the train, gave her a hug and a kiss, promised to write, and stood watching as the train pulled out of the station.

"Will she really be okay at a school filled with people?" Elizabeth queried her mate.

"Yes, my darling, she will be, even if it takes more time than the other children." Jotham soothed his mate, hoping his words were right.

XXXXXXXXX

Crystal was nervous sitting on the train in her compartment, she had never really been to many of the social gatherings the other pureblood children were at, preferring to stay home with her father. She didn't know anyone except a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy, and a girl Sara Fawcett.

She sighed, hoping she would make friends quickly, just then a boy poked his head in the door, "Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?"

Crystal blushed at being the center of attention, "Sure, come on in."

Three boys walked in and a girl, the boys were introduced as Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. The girl was Lily Moon. The boy, Weasley, didn't seem very nice to her, and her father had told her to always trust her gut feelings. But Longbottom seemed nice enough. Suddenly she realized who this Potter kid was, she gasped and Potter chuckled. "I see you've remember who I am,"

Crystal blushed a deep red and managed to stutter out, "Y-you're Harry Potter,"

"Naturally, Rose," said Weasley, laughing a little, "We just introduced ourselves to you."

"Rose," Crystal whispered questioningly.

"Well, you haven't graced us with your name and your face is a lovely rose color, so," Weasley trailed off.

They arrived at the castle and were sorted into their houses. Crystal got sorted into Ravenclaw and as such, didn't see the boys she'd met on the train much after that. And yet somehow the nickname stuck.

As much as Crystal hated nicknames, and especially despised the nickname Rose, it stuck, for nearly 6 years, it stuck to her like glue. The teachers still called her Miss. Silverwood, but everyone else called her Rose.

Little did she know it, but letting people see her as Rose would come and bite her in the butt during her 7th year.

A/D: Dun Dun DUNNNNN... :-D I'm Back! and you'll get your next piece, assuming I get a review from you!


	2. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT! I changed the prologue, quite a bit, so make sure you read it too!

A/N:In his Chapter we see a little bit about what makes Crystal who she is

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine...

Chapter 1

"Crystal, could you come to my study?" Jotham Silverwood called out one day, about a month before Crystal's last year at Hogwarts.

"Crystal, there is something that I have to tell you, seeing as your 17th birthday is coming up,"

"What dad?"

"You aren't entirely human," Jotham cringed as his darling daughter turned shocked and betrayed eyes on her father. The wizarding world, and purebloods even more, despised creatures, and especially the child of a human and creature.

"What do you mean, not human," she hissed out.

"Well, you are a faerie, and an elf, a wood elf to be precise. I'm a wood elf, and your mother is a faerie, we weren't sure if you would inherit both of our creatures, but it seems you have," Jotham could see the fact that Crystal was a fairly inconspicuous and not so deadly creature made her feel better. He sighed, "It's tradition for a wood elf to find out about their own creature on their own, and your mother and I have made this book with all the information we could find on our creatures, being a mix of the two will undoubtedly cause some aspects to manifest differently, but the general ideas should remain the same." Jotham set a fairly thin book on the desk, it was bound with pale leather and had iridescent wings wrapped in vines on the cover.

Crystal looked up at her father feeling conflicted emotions. For once it all made sense, what instincts she had, and yet she fell betrayed and abandoned. The emotions crashed over her and to her dismay she began to cry. "Daddy," she hiccupped, but couldn't go on. Jotham seemed to understand her pain because he opened his arms to her, and merely grunted as she flung herself into his embrace.

"Shh," he cooed, "We haven't abandoned you, you will still have us to guide you, and ask questions of, but this is tradition, and a way of life." He rocked his baby girl until she exhausted herself. "There, now would you like to read this book?"

Crystal nodded minutely, and took the book off the desk, and settled deeper into her father to read about what she would become.

_Wood elves_

_Wood elves are the most common type of elf, they prefer to live in the solitude the forests bring them with their mates and children. The most defining character is the pointed ears that all elves display and their innate sense 'good' and 'evil.' Wood elves are both male and female and always have a mate. The days after the wood elf comes into their inheritance the scent of their mate become intoxicating and a small piece of their hair is colored the hair color of their mate. If the hair mark is on the left side of the face they are submissive, the right is dominant. All submissive can carry children, but female dominants can carry as well. _

_Faeries_

_Faeries are generally social creatures, and tend to flock to crowds. The most defining character is the iridescent wings, generally many colors, the all faeries have. _

_Faeries cannot fly with their wings, but they can glide through the air. If a faerie has single colored wings that means they are sick, or a different race entirely. Faeries are often mixed with other creatures because they do not have destined mates, they pick their mate, or as it so often happens, they are mates of another creature. _

AN(This is just a summary of what Crystal read, mostly because I'm too lazy to come up with more than this, if you have questions, PM me, and I'll try to add it to the description…)

Crystal finished reading and looked up at her father. She smiled. It was going to be okay.

Please Review! It makes me happy, and reminds me to update sooner!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad I've been getting so much positive feedback!

Disclaimer: Sadly, the only thing I own (kinda) is Crystal and her family. Everything else belongs to J.K.

Chapter 2

The week before Crystals birthday she felt off. She couldn't explain what was wrong, except something was wrong, very wrong.

The day of her birthday she skipped her classes, claiming she didn't feel right, which was true, but she didn't go to the hospital wing, instead she went to a rarely used corridor and found a portrait of a woman who had sparkling wings.

"Hello, child," the woman spoke, "I am Lily of the forest, guardian of the faeries, what brings you here?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Crystal spoke, "I don't feel like me, and I ended up here." She was very perplexed as to how this happened.

"Fear not, child," The portrait spoke, "the faerie in you recognized this place and brought you here fore your transformation." She opened the portal and Crystal stepped inside.

Immediately she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her back. The thing that had felt wrong was gone, Crystal didn't know if it was the lack of a space for her inheritance, or the presence of so many random people or even if it was the magical vibe she got from certain people, but whatever it was, it was gone. She sighed happily and set about exploring her new room.

It was average sized, with a fireplace, a sofa and a desk. There were two doors on one of the walls, one she learned went to a very nice bathroom, and the other went to bedroom with the largest bed she had ever seen, it was fit for a king, with black silk sheets. There was an enormous wardrobe with a set of clothes in it that were fit for a princess.

She went back out to the main room and sat down on the sofa with a huge smile on her face.

"I assume you like these rooms?" Lily of the Forest said from a painting that as near as Crystal could tell was simply a nature scene.

"Yes, Crystal sighed, "They are perfect," she couldn't stop smiling.

"Good," Lily said, "because you will be coming into your inheritance soon, so I would suggest wearing the least amount of clothes you feel comfortable with, and laying down on the floor."

Crystal took off all of her clothing, somehow not being embarrassed by her nudity in front of a total stranger, even if it was a portrait. She lay on the floor and began to meditate, fairly quickly she noticed that she was floating, and a ball of white light streaked with colors was surrounding her. As soon as she noticed the ball of light it was sucked into her body and she screamed.

Lily of the Forest looked on sadly, she always hated this part, all of the faeries at Hogwarts found her just before their inheritances, and she helped them be as comfortable as possible during their actual transformation. More and more faeries were mixed with other creatures so it became a sad fact that the pain of the transformation increased from the tingles she felt nearly 1,000 years ago to the agonizing screams coming from her children today. Lily was the mother of all faeries, her children may not have sprung from her womb, but she was the mother nonetheless.

Xxx

Crystal woke up sore, and yet strangely peaceful. She stretched, the bolted upright, she had come into her inheritance! She raced into the bathroom and stood in front of he mirror, flabbergasted. She had thought she looked fairly pretty before, but now, she doubted if any boy wouldn't want her!

She had grown a few inches, but that wasn't the most impressive change, nor was it her auburn hair growing nearly 10 inches and a strip of shockingly blonde hair on the left side of her face. It was the wings that had sprouted out of her back. They were the classic faerie wings (AN: Think Tinkerbelle size (in relation to the body and general shape, lame I know, but that's what I think of), they were as tall as she was and every color of the rainbow, with more blue, green, and red mixed in than the other colors. She stood in front of the mirror and turned back and forth admiring her wings for nearly an hour before she realized she had pointed ears! She admired her ears and her wings for nearly another hour before her stomach growled, signaling she was hungry, and that she hadn't eaten since dinner two days before. The previous day she was not comfortable enough to eat anything in the great hall. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she could go to the great hall, but as soon as she thought of that idea her entire being rebelled, whatever feeling was wrong the day before had associated itself with the great hall, or someone that she knew would be in it. She thought about going to the kitchens, and felt slightly better about that option.

Crystal left the bathroom and was halfway to the door before she realized she was still naked. She blushed heavily and turned to go to the bedroom to get her clothes. Once there she realized the clothes she had worn coming in wouldn't fit anymore. She didn't know what to do, then she remembered the clothes in the wardrobe. Crystal went to the wardrobe and got out the clothes. She slipped them on and they fit perfectly. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her wings were displayed beautifully and contrasted nicely with the black of the robes. Her wings knew how to keep out of the way of her hair, and how to make the air around her move just a little bit.

Crystal left the room where she had transformed and stepped into the hall. Immediately she noticed the feeling of wrongness that permeated the air. She shuddered, but then pulled herself together and went down to the kitchens. She didn't see anyone and that struck her as odd, but then she realized everyone was in class! She giggled a little at the thought of skipping class again.

Once Crystal came to the kitchens she tickled the pear and stepped inside. Immediately all movement stopped, then a flurry of voices rang out in a cacophony of sound. She heard the head elf call for silence, then heard her say, "What brings you here, oh great one?" This shocked Crystal for a number of reasons. She had never heard a house elf speak so eloquently, nor had she heard one speak to someone with such great reverence.

"Um, I'd like something to eat," she managed to mumble, "something with fruit, and toast, would be nice, please," Crystal felt as if she was living up to her nickname Rose with the amount of heat coming off her cheeks.

"Anything for the great one," an elf said, and suddenly the greatest bounty of food Crystal had ever seen was laid out on the tables in front of her.

"Thanks," she said before tucking in.

XXX

After Crystal had eaten her fill she realized that she didn't know what to do. The thought of going to Dumbledore was not a pleasant one, which should have clued her in to her feelings of wrongness, but she didn't know what else to do. Eventually she decided to cover the wings with a glamour, and go about her day as normal, after all, she WAS 'sick' the day before, even if it was a head cold.

Crystal therefore went to her classes as usual. She wanted to be a healer, one of the mind, and as such had to take Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was Crystal's N.E.W.T.s year, and she was under a lot of pressure to do well in her exams. Crystal waited until her next class would be starting, so it wouldn't be quite as awkward arriving. Crystal arrived to Charms with everyone else. She ducked her head, a little, flushing at the looks everyone gave her. A little later she realized that while the glamour did cover her wings, and the strip in her hair, it couldn't change fundamental parts of her body. (AN I don't know if this is strictly true, in cannon, but another author mentioned that at one point, so I'm using it) So she was still a few inches taller than the day before, and her hair was much longer. The long hair could be explained away as a spell or potion, but height was not something that changed overnight like that with a spell or potion, unless it was a potion to induce a creature inheritance. Crystal tried to be inconspicuous, but it didn't work quite like she expected. Apparently in addition to the wings and height crystal also got a small power boost. It caused her spells to work on the first try, and she quickly learned that she didn't have to say anything, she only had to focus on what she wanted to do. While this was an amazing turn of events, it caused even more people, and professors, to look at her, which even when she wasn't hiding anything was nerve wracking.

Days past, with Crystal on edge. Finally one day, things changed.

TBC

I am finished with this fic (the epilogue is a little short, so I may beef it up, I haven't decided yet...

But if you review I will update faster, probably...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What are the odds of being the owner of HP? One in 7 billion? Yeah, that's about right, guess it's not my lucky life...

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and stuff! I read every one and cherish them all! :-)

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was having a bad week. He veela was NOT happy. Draco had known his father was a veela for his entire life. He was sure that had he not seen his father transform one night when he was very small, and therefore searched for Lucius transforming whenever he could, he would not have learned about his father being a veela until the previous summer. This summer his father told Draco that there was a very high chance of him being a veela as well, his coloring was right, and while he could just have the coloring of his mother, he was more likely to be a veela based on his actions. The moment he stepped into the train station he KNEW that his mate was there, but he couldn't tell where until his inheritance. After he arrived at the castle he was even more sure that his mate was somewhere in it, but he couldn't tell WHERE! He also knew that his mate had not come into his or her inheritance, because he hadn't come into his. Draco was bi, so he didn't know they gender of his mate, but Draco thought his mate would be female. Mostly because he was fairly sure he was dominate, and as such wouldn't be able to get pregnant from another male. He could impregnate any submissive creature, but somehow Draco was sure that his mate would be female.

Finally, one night he came into himself. Before he was a respectable 6 foot even (AN: I am aware that England would use metric, but I'm too lazy to figure out how tall this would be), but now he was 6 foot 5 (about 2 meters, I just happen to remember). Draco, like any good pureblood, tended not to exercise, but he was fairly muscular, due to quidditch, and walking in Hogwarts, but by no means ripped. After his inheritance Draco was obviously strong and muscular, he was pleased, because this meant that he was dominate. His previously pale skin was almost unhealthily white now, but with the touch of glow, so his skin almost shone like the moon. His blond hair had whitened even more, making it almost white, with a lock of auburn hair on the right side of his face. This lock of hair pleased Draco even more than his build; the right side mate's hair was a sign of his dominance. Draco finally noticed his wings, giant white feathery masses, taller than himself, and with a wingspan of 8 feet. Draco remembered the story of the veela. He could fly with these wings. Draco smiled at himself in the mirror, and cast a special glamour on himself, more specifically his wings. It was designed to allow his mate, and those who knew about his veela to see him, and those that he did not trust, or didn't know about his veela could not find out. Draco only hoped that his mate had cast a similar glamour, as the standard glamour covered scent, in addition to image.

XXX

Draco went to the great hall for breakfast, as usual. It was crowded with Ravenclaws. No change there, he thought sullenly.

Classes proceeded as usually for almost a full week. Finally, on Friday when the Slytherins had Potions with the Ravenclaws things changed.

A/N: Review, please! How am I supposed to know when I screw up if you don't?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: So, This is a story set in the HP universe, and I'm not JK Rowling, nor is this story cannon, so...

A/N: I feel like it's been a while, but then again, it kinda has been... This chapter is really short, but it's still a chapter, right?!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Crystal was NOT having a good week. She was sure that her mate was in the castle. She knew it, occasionally she would smell the most delicious thing, Lilac and Almond, her two favorite scents. Originally when she first thought about the two distinct smells she didn't believe they would go together well, but as time wore on she realized that they were the most perfect scents in the world, and she couldn't smell one without also thinking of the other.

She was going mad. Her faire wanted nothing more than to be held by her mate. Her wood elf never wanted to be outside of the sun. And the human portion of her mind simply wanted them to get along. She tried to reason with them, but neither would be swayed until they bonded with their mate.

XXX

That Friday was potions with the Slytherins. Somehow she was nervous, and both of her creatures seemed to be especially anxious about this class. She just knew that her mate would be in that class. From the lock of silver hair in her auburn hair she was fairly certain that her mate was Malfoy, and while the human shivered, he wasn't the Ice Prince of Slytherin for nothing, her creatures were purring at the sound of his name.

XXX

Draco approached the potions classroom rather cautiously. He knew that his mate was a Ravenclaw, and he knew it was a female Ravenclaw. He didn't know very many Ravenclaws in his year, even though he'd been in classes with them for 7 years, he didn't really know any of them. All he knew for sure was her hair color.

XXX

Crystal stepped inside the potions classroom, stopped for a moment closed her eyes and smelled the air.

XXX

Draco looked up as the Ravenclaws entered the room, closed his eyes and smelled the air.

TBC

Dun Dun DUNNNNNN

Please Review! I love it when I get an email saying, you have a review! It's my favorite! :-D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:In HP cannon: Is Draco a Veela? Does Crystal Silverwood exist? If any of the answers to these questions is no, then I do not own anything (the plot is barely mine, but Crystal and her parents are!)

A/N: Thank you (and you (and you) and you) for reviewing and favoriting! It gives poor little old me (I am poor, but not old, nor little) a shiver of happiness!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Both their eyes flashed open as they smelled each other.

Draco screeched and the glamour on his wings broke, shocking the students into a stunned silence. His wings arched over his head in a traditional display of power and a call for submission.

Crystal stopped as Draco's wings burst forth. "_Mate"_ everything in her breathed. She was in awe of the beauty of the wings of her mate. They were the most breathtaking things she had ever seen. Unconsciously her wings were also uncovered. They spread out as if to challenge the call of dominance, and quickly folded back as if they were only stretching, or showing off. Her faerie gave off a high trill and Crystal turned around a left.

Draco was in shock. His veela was in full control so that shock didn't affect anything, but he was in shock nonetheless. Crystal Silverwood was his mate. The moment her glamour had fallen his veela purred, _mine._ Draco was shocked that his mate was the prim and proper pureblood, the one that was almost as popular as Harry Bloody Potter. He watched as Crystals wings stretched. His veela growling at the thought that she was trying to brush off his dominance, but it turned to purring as she seemed to be merely showing off. Draco was even more shocked when she turned and left the classroom. Without a thought to the children around him, Snape, or any of the consequences of his actions he followed her.

Crystal was no longer in control of her body. This frightened her to an extent. Her elf hated potions, it was in the dungeons, away from the light and sunshine of the outside world. So by even allowing even a little control to the elf it took off for the outside. Her faerie didn't have a destination in mind, but it knew that if their mate had to chase then the bond would be stronger, and she wouldn't be a doormat. So when they got to the stairs Crystal took to the air.

Draco had begun flying moments after he left the classroom, and quickly caught up to his escaping mate. Just in time to see her fly up the stairs. He growled at her escaping back, but followed just far enough behind to make her feel as if she truly was escaping.

Besides, they weren't in a safe enough place to mate yet, and they both knew, when he caught her, which he would whenever he wanted to, they would mate, nothing could keep them apart.

TBC

So, what did you think? Tell me! I want to know more than just "that's nice" (no one's said that precisely, but the general idea), tell me something you like!


	7. Chapter 6

_I want to thank everyone who's read this, and those who've favorited or followed this, and I especially want to thank everyone for their AMAZING reviews! It made my little cup of joy overflow! _

_I know these chapters are short, but I am more pleased that I finished this than anything else. Maybe one day I will go back and make them longer. _

_I realize that Draco and Crystal seem to be wrapped up in their own little world, but chalk it up to creatures having the unique ability to block out everything else, that and I have authors rights to do what I want... Of course, dear reader, I WILL listen to you, and maybe even act... Who knows. _

_I also want to just tell you that the reason neither Draco nor Crystal go to Dumbledore is because they don't trust him. I have mixed views about __Dumbledore but I GENERALLY read bad!dumbles, or Dumbles and Harry on different sides... So this fic has an "evil"!Dumbledore tone, the "wrongness" Crystal felt earlier was from Dumbles magic... _

_I apologize for ranting almost as long as the chapter, but maybe you understand more of the story? One day (maybe, possibly) I will expand this, but that day is not today!_

_Disclaimer: Dear Readers, I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe, and some pieces came from other fics I read, but I can't remember, you can look through the thousand stories I have favorited if you want to figure it out though!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Crystal's faerie was trying desperately to ignore the delicious scent coming from behind her. She knew that if she allowed it to envelop her she would lose herself and forget everything but her mate, until that bonded.

The wood elf was already under the spell of her mate and Crystal wasn't far behind. The faerie quickly changed her path from trying to escape to the sun. She headed to the room that she transformed in. As she approached the portrait Lily sat up a little straighter, noticing the young faerie approaching. She then noticed the veela following behind, with an amused expression on his face. Lily smiled and opened her portrait.

Draco smiled as he realized his mate wasn't trying to escape anymore. He smiled and after bowing to the guardian of the rooms floated calmly inside.

Draco approached his mate, who had an odd mixture of rapture and resignation on her face. He pushed a little of his scent toward her and her face changed to that of complete pleasure. He wrapped his wings around her drawing her into him, and smiled as she purred with pleasure.

Crystal had entered the rooms and turned, her faerie resigned to her fate, just as Draco had walked in the door. He walked closer and she felt the full on brunt of his sent hit her. She breathed it in and was lost to the pleasure of her mate. His wings folded around her and she purred in contentment. Her elf was anxious for the bonding and without a thought vanished their clothing.

Draco smiled down at his mate. She was adorable.

They fell onto the bed and consummated their bond. As Draco shot his seed deep inside his mate a blinding light flashed around them. They were one.

_TBC_

_So I chickened out with the Sex scene, maybe one day... _

_Please review! I want to know what questions you have, or what you think!_

_I will update soonish, I think this is the next chapter is the last, but who knows what I will decided to write, or more accurately, add..._


	8. Epilogue

AN: Well, here it is. The End. I know it's short (very short) and I know that I could have added so much more, but I couldn't find anything more to add...

Enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: Dear Fanfiction readers, I do not even know J.K. Rowling, I mean, does anyone know her favorite color, or favorite food? I certainly don't! So how could I steal or own her idea? Impossible...

Epilogue

The fallout from their bonding was huge. People were shocked at the amount of power they felt radiating outward after the bonding and quickly accused the young couple of world domination and wanted them to be euthanized. They escaped the wrath of the wizarding public and lived out their days in Malfoy Manor. Jotham and Elizabeth were so proud of their daughter.

Draco and Crystal had numerous children and they all lived happily ever after!

The END!

So, this has been many years in the making, and this morning I said, I'm going finish this darn it! I'm sorry if the epilogue is a little short and not so happy, but I don't write fiction well, so I'm pleased that I finished this!

Please! Tell me what you think! Even if it's "The ending sucked" (although I would like to know how to fix it)


End file.
